youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Despero
Despero is an alien warlord, and was the undefeated champion of 92 Star Systems prior to his journey to the Solar System. Personality Despero demonstrates a strong preference for action over words, especially when competing against his opponents. He is a silent warrior who lusts for battle and victory against powerful beings. For instance, he expressed delight after being (falsely) informed of Guardian's rank as Earth's greatest, "secret champion". His interest, however, seems exclusive to individuals with great strength. As a testament to this, Despero was uninterested in battling a magic-based opponent, and refused to terminate Captain Marvel after discovering he was merely a teenager – perhaps indicating a code of honor alongside his craving for battle. Despero aims to murder his opponents after defeating them, considering his intent to mount the heads of Earth's heroes on his wall. Physical appearance Despero has a tall muscular figure with vivid purple skin. He has a squat head with no hair, instead sporting a large fin in the middle. Notable features in his face are the absence of a nose (and any nasal cavities) and a third eye above the other two, though he keeps it closed when he does not use it to access his powers. As a gladiator, he has battle-armor ranging from his left shoulder to his entire right arm. History 2016 Despero was presented holographic images of Earth's greatest champions, displayed to him by L-Ron, with intentions to mount their heads on his wall. L-Ron teleported Despero to the Hall of Justice to combat the heroes residing in the building. After immediately knocking Captain Marvel through the glass door, Despero mesmerized Zatanna to prevent her from using magic against him. Despero advanced on Captain Marvel, until Billy used his transformation lightning against him, ultimately revealing Captain Marvel to be a child. Disappointed by this realization, Despero mesmerized Billy before switching his target to Superboy. Egged on by L-Ron, Despero quickly defeated Superboy and attempted to remove his head, until Bumblebee got his attention by stinging his third eye, while Despero simultaneously sent her into a trance. Before he could crush Bumblebee, Mal Duncan as the Guardian arrived to distract Despero, until Superboy recovered. The three continued to fight, until Despero became aware of the diversion, and attempted to mesmerize Guardian. Zatanna used Miss Martian's mind link to possess Mal and reflect the psychic attack, rendering Despero motionless. Superboy took the opportunity to knock the defenseless Despero through a wall. After the Reach ambassador removed the force field surrounding the Hall of Justice, the Reach took custody of Despero. At some point, he was imprisoned in a stasis cell, and later moved to the Warworld after the Reach gained control of some sections. Despero was present in a stasis cell. Black Beetle and Green Beetle moved Mongul back in his stasis cell, which was located beneath Despero's. 2018 As Savage and his children were placing Starro in a cell, Despero was still in his stasis cell. Powers and abilities Despero possesses immense strength and endurance, and is considered the strongest fighter in 92 star systems. His third eye, located above the other two, allows him to put people in a catatonic state. He is able to understand spoken English, backing down after L-Ron instructed him not to continue fighting against Billy Batson or Malcolm Duncan. * Physical :* Super strength: Despero possesses immense strength, easily overpowering Captain Marvel and Superboy in battle. :* Invulnerability: Despero exhibits a high resistance to damage from physical blows by Superboy and Captain Marvel, a telekinetically thrown statue of the Martian Manhunter, and Bumblebee's (admittedly-weak) stingers. :* Magic invulnerability: Captain Marvel's transformation lightning did not severely affect Despero. :* Stamina: Despero engaged several Justice Leaguers and Team members in physical combat without exhibiting fatigue. * Mental :* Third eye: Despero's third eye gives him the psionic power to mesmerize others into a trance-like state. Appearances Background information * In the comics, Despero was an alien tyrant who was known as a team breaker, a foe capable of fighting an entire team on his own and winning. He had a major rivalry with the Martian Manhunter. * This is the fourth animated appearance of Despero. He previously appeared in ''Justice League'', Superman/Batman: Public Enemies and Batman: The Brave and the Bold. References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Individuals with super strength